


The Warden

by Sammiec3



Series: Tales of the Three Sisters [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Events after the chantry explosion, Events before main story, F/F, F/M, Hardened Mahariel, Multi, Older Sister Mahariel, Protective Mahariel, Some background information before we enter the events of the Inquisition, This is just my pre-story leading into the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: The Bards sing tales of her battle against the Archdemon, the Hero of the Fifth Blight, she who saved Ferelden from the terror that had consumed them for little more then a year. The Bards sing tales of her heroism, her unswaying stand between what was right and wrong. The Bards sing of her heroism, never thinking to mention the trail of blood left in her wake. The Bards sing tales of her defeat of the Archdemon, leaving the wake of deaths in her shadow unspoken for.





	The Warden

_The Bards sing tales of her battle against the Archdemon, the Hero of the Fifth Blight, she who saved Ferelden from the terror that had consumed them for little more then a year._

“Was it worth it, the bloodstains on your hands?” She asked him, there was no anger in her voice, no disappointment, only pity. She found him as he was fleeing from the mages, from those he had tried to save. Justice had left him, weakened him and she understood why. Even now, days after the chantry explosion, the ruins were still smoking far in the distance. Perhaps that is what broke him. For weeks following, he did little more then follow as she and Oghren forged north, towards Tevinter following some lead she wouldn’t confide in him. To him, she was just another person he betrayed. He left them after the Architect, but it wasn’t so much longer after he disappeared that she herself had vanished from the public eye. Most evenings were silent, days were spent in journey traveling by horse ever northward but never following a proper trail. Then one night, they prepared camp and she left them, not returning for days.

“She’s scouting something out.” Oghren told him when he finally found his voice to ask.

“Scouting what out exactly.” He wondered.

“That is for her to explain.” he shrugged then paused for a long moment. “Have you been hearing it?”

“The calling?” Anders questioned getting the dwarf to grunt in consent, Anders nodded.

“We’ll be free of it soon. One way or another.” And the silence returned between them.

She returned soaked from a dip in the river not too far off. She had obviously taken time to wash before walking upon them. A bag with dried meat and fresh fruit ready to be shared between the three. He didn’t recognize the cloth and noticed in the fading light of day that there were specks of blood. Had she killed for this?

“Was it worth it,” she asked again, looking him dead in the eye as she spoke. The green iris unlike anything he had ever seen in the waking world. “The bloodstains on your hands?” The question made him flinch away from her, it both frightened and intrigued him. It’s the first she’s spoken directly to him since taking him from his hollow place after the mages. Again he had no answer for her. No answer for himself, was the resulting fallout and separation from his former companions worth what he had done.

He thought of them that night, the first time since leaving Kirkwall. Hawke had supported his decision, and though her mage hating lover disapproved he stood firmly by her side, respecting her choice. She had let him go, let him leave with the fleeing mages. Varric stood by Hawks decision as well but you could see the betrayal in his eyes, Avalen loyal to a fault of course, and Merrill supported mage freedom from the start, and Isabela too it was slavery and she stood fast against it. Sebastian was of course loyal to the Chantry and stood off against him, arguing with Hawks letting him go, but never outright standing in her way. He feared her too much. He wondered… what would they think now?

He started doing more to keep busy. Gathering herbs and creating potions and salvs while she was off for days at a time. Hunting properly, they weren’t within range of modern comforts but they were fine.

He saw her return one day, one arm dripping with fresh blood while the other worked on dressing down to clean herself in the river. It was clear she was injured. Abandoning his herbs he walked down the hill to her and without asking permission, forgetting who this woman was he started helping her. He was shocked there was no blade at his throat when he reflected on this. She let him undress her properly, let him lower her into the water and clean then heal the wound. She was exhausted, that was clear. “Was it worth it?” She asked in a quiet murmur as his magic washed over the long cut riding up her arm. “The bloodstains on your hands?”

He had an answer for her this time. Exhausted as she was, her piercing green eyes bore into his amber ones. “It was.” He responded finally, and the spell broke, she nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head back against his legs as she soaked in the water, his healing washing over her. “How did you com across this injury?”

“Ruins.” She answered vaguely.

“Ruins?”

“Filled with the undead and spiders, so many spiders.” She gave a small shudder. “I’m looking for an artifact. If I can obtain it, and pass it over to… someone… they’ll help with what I’m seeking.”

“And what are you seeking?”

“A cure.” She answered as he finished healing, she lowered her arm into the river to wipe away the remaining blood. “There’s a cure to this, to us. We don’t have to be wardens anymore if I can do this.” He froze looking at her in shock.

“We can be cured?”

“It’s happened before. Grand Enchanter Fiona of the circle mages, remember her?”

“Vaguely.”

“She once was a Warden. The blight left her blood, I’m following that lead. If I can do this, cure us, so many lives can be saved from this calling.” There was a long silence.

“Will it be worth it?”

“Have you not felt it?” She asked tiredly. “There's something coming, and we Wardens will be thrown into this chaos whether we want to or not.”

Silence.

“Even if it leaves bloodstains on your hands?”

“My hands are more covered in blood then any person alive.” She responded. “Whats a little more? A few lives to better the lives of hundreds? Possibly thousands? What's a bit more blood? I thought you finally understood.”

“I do,” he admitted. “But the weight of those lives will follow you for the rest of your own.”

“Yes. But I already have a country's worth of lives bearing down on my shoulders, both living and dead.” She reminded him. “I will continue on this road. It's the only path forwards for me.”

“And after?”

“She is waiting for me to return to her, so I will.” She answered simply he hesitated.

“And what of myself and Oghren?”

“Oghren will continue to follow me until he doesnt anymore.” She shrugged absently. “He’s the only one to stay by my side these last ten years, even with all the temptations to depart from it. He’ll die as he lives, an ale in hand and axe swinging.” She stopped talking for a long moment, he thought she may have fallen asleep.

“And myself?”

“I hold no binds on you Anders.” She responded. “You followed me this far because you felt obligated too, you didn’t need too. If you wish to stay and be cured that is your own decision, if you wish to stay further, again, it is your own doing. I will at times have to be your commander once again, lead you into battle, or reprehand you should it come to that, but if you chose to follow that path it is your own decision.” He considered this before nodding.

“Then I will stay, for now.” He said.

“Thank you.” She murmured before shifting away and moving to stand, he got up as well and walked back towards the camp while she dried and dressed before joining them.

_The Bards sing tales of her heroism, her unswaying stand between what was right and wrong._

Blood splattered across the room as the woman plunged her sword into her prays chest, the dim light from the elf’s eyes fading as he looked at her in betrayal, eyes clearly said that they had trusted this woman only for her to betray him and his people. The Keeper dropped, dead before he hit the floor as the woman pulled her sword out of him and flicked the blood off of the blade before sheithing it. She walked up to her target without a quam, her two companions following her silently.

“I’ve done what you’ve asked.” She spoke with a hardened voice, staring down the darkspawn as it hovered watching her with an expressionless mask. “Now it's your turn to return the favor, or you will finally understand the fear of my sword.”

“I have not forgotten our deal Warden Commander.” The Architect spoke in a rasp of a voice as he floated closer, an outstretched hand towards her as she untied a package from her belt and threw it out towards him, his magic safely curled around it and unwrapped the artifact, bringing it in closer to inspect it properly. One of the men behind her tisked at the title, she turned to shoot the mage a glare quieting him.

“Then do it, or meat your final end.” She ordered and he bowed slightly and gestured for them to follow, they did without question.

Cleaning the blood from her blade and sheath as she sat at the riverside she listened to the two men talking at the fire not but feet away. Her mind was elsewhere however, in a long distant past with her love at her side, sharing whispers of tales from their travels.

“Was this worth it?” The human finally asked drawing her back to the present, her cleaning was done so she set them to dry on a rock near the fire and took her seat upon her bedroll. “The bloodstains on your hands?”

“Was blowing up a Chantry worth it?” She countered getting him to pause and turn away. “We are not who we were ten years ago Anders.”

“That is true.” He conceded. “I hadn’t the slightest idea that ten years ago I’d be possessed by Vengeance.”

“Possessed.” The dwarf scoffed and leaned back against a rock. The woman smiled a bit, reaching forwards to faster dry her palms.

“Twas not the spirits fault you corrupted it with human greed.” She mused. “Justice was always pure in intent.”

“And I was faulted by human sins.” He committed with a murmur turning his attention away from her. There was a pause so long that it felt as if an hour had past. “Was the murdering of your kin worth it?”

“I have not been Dalish for a long time.” She responded. “My clan has perished in any case, my sisters no longer with them. I have no connections to the wanderers of the forest.”

“I wonder how she’ll react to that.” The Dwarf spoke. “Will Leliana agree?”

“She knows sacrifices have to be made for some things.”

“An entire clan worth though? There had to of been forty odd people-”

“An entire chappelle worth?” She shot back at Anders getting him to shut up. “My hands have long since been bloodstained. My past has been marred with murder. I have chosen my path, as have you.”

“Where will we go next?” The Dwarf asked after a long pause.

“The Conclave.”

“The Conclave?!” The human stood looking at her in disbelief. “I’ll be murdered on sight!”

“Not if your at my side.” She countered. “You are first, and foremost, a Grey Warden, under my command. Or so they will think. To have my support for peace between the Templars and Mages, to end the damned war you ignited and you at my side in condonance of the peace unhindered by your possessed state. They will judge but not harm.”

“All in all you don’t have a choice in this.” Oghren grunted. “After all, Liaren did save you when the mages turned on you.” Slowly the man sunk back to his sitting position shooting the dwarf a glare. “Besides we’ll be seeing an old friend.”

“Old friend?” Anders questioned skeptically.

“Someone most people fear more then they respect, she helped us fight in the blight then became the Nightingale of the Imperial Court.”

“Sister Leliana? I’ve met her.” Anders commented then glanced at Liaren hesitantly. “Why are we meeting her?”

“Leliana, is my lover.” Liaren responded.

_The Bards sing of her heroism, never thinking to mention the trail of blood left in her wake._

They decided that Kirkwall was the best place for them to find a boat back across the waking sea. Anders knew the city well, and he thought that there was someone who could take them with little to no charge. They met Zevran shortly before reaching the city walls talking with a Ravane woman. “If it isn’t two of my favorite thieves.” Liaren said as the three approaches, they both turned. The woman's eyes did a once over of her, and Oghren, skipping over Anders as he was cloaked. He shifted and threw her a look not realizing that she had ever met Isabela. The womans smirk was telling however.

“Commander,” She purred the name. “What brings you to this broken city?”

“I’m looking for a ship to take me across to Ferelden.” Liaren mused.

“I have a ship that may just be taking a trip across the waking sea here soon.” She offered and Liaren smirked, crossing her arms and looking her over. “But three passengers more then our original plans, what will you be willing to pay for it?”

“I’m sure that pretty ship of yours has a comfortable bed in it.” Liaren answered getting Isabela's eyes to light up in excitement. Anders held back a groan.

“Deal.”

“I must say Liaren you are looking exquisite today.” The man spoke. “But alas, you have just stolen my form of payment from me.”

“There’s plenty of room for three.” Isabela waved it off. “You want into the city then? Follow me.”

Liaren stayed with Anders mostly over their journey, he kept himself silent and well hidden. Once in the city she had gone out with Zevran and bought fresh supplies as well as a few other bits and bobs, a book made its way to him. Tales of the Champion. He was hesitant in opening it, but eventually pulled the binding up and read as his companions mingled with his old friends.

Iris Hawke, her brother Carver, her lover Fenris, Isabela and Merrill took the trip across the sea. Liaren and Hawke got on well, trading battle wounds, magic tips (much to Fenris’s and Carver’s discomfort) and heroic tales. Oghren and Zevran were deep in the spirits for much of the journey while Isabela and Merrill stayed on task piloting the ship. It was luck that kept Anders from discovery, but as they parted from Hawks band of travelers, Zevran joined them speaking some nonsense of a debt and how it was safest with Liaren.

“Did you actually sleep with her?” Anders asked after they set up camp three nights after landing. Liaren snickered and shook her head.

“No.” She mused. “We played Wicked Grace, I won our trip across in a game.”

“You beat her in a game of Wicked Grace?” He asked skeptically.

“Don’t sound so shocked.” She hummed casually. “Her tricks haven’t changed at all in the last ten years.” Zevran chuckled at that.

“I dare say that little changes of Isabela even now.”

_The Bards sing tales of her defeat of the Archdemon, leaving the wake of deaths in her shadow unspoken for._

There was a sense of nostalgia as the four travelers walked up the snow covered road towards Haven. “This place can't seem to keep out of danger can it.” Zevran grunted. Liaren and Oghren laughed lightly getting Anders to look between the three skeptically. He was cloaked, not wanting anyone to notice who he was should they pass anyone familiar.

“Explain.” He demanded of them and Liaren laughed again.

“Last we were here a mad cult had ownership of the town, these people believed that a Dragon was the reincarnation of Andraste herself, and they wanted me to soil her ashes with its blood. We wiped the place clean and put a ribbon on it for the Chantry to pick up later.” Anders hesitated.

“Why did you come here?”

“We needed a pinch of ashes to heal the Arl of Redcliffe Village. It worked, don’t ask how it just did.”

“Magical healing ashes of a dead woman?” He raised his eyebrow. “Well… it’s not the strangest thing I’ve heard.”

“The truth of that is oddly allarming.” Zevran agreed, they stepped path leading directly into the village when the sky exploded in a crash of green light. Oghren stumbled with the quaking and toppled over, Anders just managed to not fall, though he had to fix his cloak while Zevran shifted slightly, pulling his blades into his hands. Liaren braced herself and watched as whatever was in the sky started pouring towards earth, a chunk of the Fade landed next to her in a camp of dazed soldiers and demons started rushing free.

“Demons!” She shouted at her companions drawing her sword and shield.

“It’s never boring with you around Aren!” Anders shouted back as Oghren clambered to his feet grabbing his axe.

“Just focus on keeping us healed and shielded!” She ordered.

“Sure, no problem, don't mind me I’ll just stand back here undefended and open to attack!”

“I will keep them off you then,” Zevran offered shifting into a defensive position next to him, his eyes flickering around for danger. Oghren shouted a war cry and charged forwards slamming into the first shade he came across while Liaren slammed her shield into another that was about to initiate a final blow to a frightened recruit.

“Get up and shield ready.” She told him and he scrambled to his feet, “Help your comrades we’ll hold the bulk of the attack!” There was a frightened nod as he went to his closest recruit to help him up a shield in arm just in case of another attack. Oghren took the brunt of the attack while she went from recruit to recruit getting them to their feet. “Soldiers! Defend the town!” She shouted feeling the massive barrier washing over herself as the ground started trembling, a large rage demon ripped itself through the fade minor whisps and shades following it as the recruits took up arms, she had to admit that they were decently trained, already forming lines

“Evane I call upon your strength.” She spoke softly and could feel the spirits power flush across her skin, her regular sword and shield would be inadequate so she put them away and called forth her arcane blade and dashed forwards to meet the demon head on. She dodged and struck attack after attack, weaving between its flaming arms distracting it from all else around them, letting the soldiers and Oghren fight the minor demons and Anders focus his energy on healing.

The arrow volley came like rain and instinct alone allowed her to leap out of range. Reinforcements had reached them in purple armor and a Lions helm. The warriors charged, the man shouting orders, it was clear that he was their commander while the woman moved with the power of a dragons breath. From the distance a second woman stood, bow drawn and her aim true as it struck the creatures eye causing it to rage. Oghren struck a heavy blow against its midriff while the man in the lions armor blocked a sweep of its arm. Moving as if one unit Liaren and the first woman charged from both sides and two swords pierced it through and tore out its side, severing it in half. It and its comrades defeated, they faded back from once they came.

“Take the injured inside the gates get any healers we have to tend to them.” The lion man ordered his men. “Those who are able stand ready to defend this town from more attacks.”

“Sir,” one of his subordinates agreed and marched off to get their jobs done. The woman sheathed her sword for the moment as Oghren rested his axe against his shoulder, Anders and Zevran walking to stand beside him.

“My thank you, Evane.” Liaren said and the spirits energy faded, her blade dissipating with it. The archer shouldered her bow and walked over.

“We need to send men to the conclave, investigate what the hell just happened.” The man spoke to the women.

“And to look for survivors.” The archer agreed absently though her eyes were only for Liaren. Liaren looked back without emotion, drinking in the face of her lover. “I will send for what scouts can be spared.”

“Do, please.” The second woman agreed before turning to the three outsiders. “I thank you for your assistance.” She said to them getting Liaren to finally tear her eyes off of her partner.

“Do not thank me yet, this isn’t over.” She said her eyes raising to the hole in the sky.

“May I ask, what brings you to Haven?” The man asked.

“To offer my support of peace in this war.” She answered absently, narrowing her eyes slightly as she watched the pulsing of green. The gateway to the world of dreams. “At the moment, to offer my sword in defence of the innocent. My healer can assist those in need, I beg you don’t pester him too much and if anyone draws their sword to him they’ll have me to answer too.” The warriors tensed at the threat. “Oghren, A, stay at town and help those in need. If I hear you’ve indulged in spirits without me I’ll have your head on a pike faster then the horde tore apart Cailan.”

“Commander,” Oghren gave a moc salute and led their companion towards the gate, the mage paused at her side.

“If you die I’ll summon you back from the fade and kill you all over again.” He warned her.

“I look forwards to it.” She retorted and he pressed on. There was silence until they were gone. The man seemed at a loss for words, taking in her appearance for the first time.

“Liaren.” The archer said softly.

“Leliana.” She returned the greeting tearing her eyes from the sky to look at her lover.

“You’re here.” She took a step closer.

“Indeed.” She agreed once again drinking in her appearance, “however as much as I wish to sweep you into my arms and hide you away from prying eyes for… many hours, now isn’t the time.” Leliana laughed at that, a small flush coming to her cheeks before the warrior woman looked between the two in shock.

“You are the Hero of Ferelden.” She said.

“Just call me Liaren, or Aren, whichevers easier” she said casually. “I’ll take my companion here and we’ll offer whatever assistance we can in the valley.” She told them.

“And of your other companions?” The man asked hesitantly her eyes fixed to him, cold and unwavering.

“My earlier sentiment does not change. If any of your people so much as draws their blade towards my men, you will no longer find an allie in me.” She stated bluntly. “I am not one to make an enemy of, commander.” She turned towards the path leading up to the Temple, Zevran following.

“You never mentioned how… strong a personality she has Leliana.” The warrier spoke unsure while Leliana smiled watching her lover disappear along the path.

“She is a veteran Cassandra, war has hardened her in a way nothing else could. And right now we are on yet another battlefield.” Leliana reminded her. “The healer she brought may just be a criminal none are ready or willing to look over, but he is one of hers, and she will not stay her blade should one of hers be harmed or murdered.”

“Maker this is a mess.” Cullin rubbed the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A brief introduction to my Warden Commander Liaren (Or Aren) and how she both frees herself of the calling and comes to the Inquisition in their time of need.  
> Quick side information: Aren, oldest of three sisters is in fact a mage, while she traveled with her clan she and her sisters hid their powers from the others under their parents instruction so to not be separated from their family, their parents died when she was 15, five years before the blight and she takes up sword and shield as the hunter for their family. Continuing to hide their magic they live comfortably for a time until one day, out hunting with her cousin Tamlen which leads to her eventual parting from the clan, her sisters and becoming a Grey Warden. While traveling with Morrigan she learns to control her magic from her and becomes an Arcane Warrior.  
> At this point in time (current story) she would be in her early 30's.  
> Thanks for your time ~Sammiec3


End file.
